1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to accessories for scooters and, more specifically, to a Detachable Footplate for Scooters
2. Description of Related Art
Portable, collapsible scooters have become one of the hottest consumer products for children since the Skateboard. With the evolution of lightweight, durable materials, manufacturers are able to create an extremely, versatile and convenient toy and means for transportation. As the portable scooter has grown in popularity, so has the market for attachments or additions to the scooters. It seems that it is no longer sufficient to simply own a scooter, it is further necessary that your scooter is different from everyone else""s. Still further, there are a few areas that are lacking in the conventional scooter design; namely, the fact that the deck of the scooter is relatively short and narrow (presumably to provide a compact, lightweight package).
The problem with the current scooter deck design is that as the child reaches ten years old, his or her feet become too large-to both fit comfortably on the scooter deck at the same time. As a result, the older user""s feet have a tendency to slip off. What is needed is a way to enlarge the scooter deck such that the user with larger feet will not be in fear of his or her feet slipping off of the scooter.
Still further, none of the scooters have been provided with any safety lighting, such as a head light or tail light. In addition to the aesthetic benefits of a lighting system, adding lights to the conventional scooter will provide additional utility to the scooter; namely the ability to ride the scooter safely in darkened conditions.
In light of the aforementioned problems associated with the prior devices, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Detachable Footplate for Scooters. The footplate should attach easily to a conventional foot-powered, folding scooter to provide additional width to stand upon, as well as acting as a stand to prevent the scooter from falling over. The footplate should permit the scooter stem to fold down, by not interfering with the collapsibility of the stem. Still further, it is an object that the footplate be configured to provide a headlight and tail/brake light to improve the scooter""s safety.